Walking Dead: Before the Fall
by blazethundr23
Summary: Randall was just an injured kid they met, but was he truly evil like Shane claimed? Or was he only protecting his own? Was his group evil or misunderstood? Note: Personally I believe Randall was a part of Woodbury, so I'm gonna include The Governor and Milton in this.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**AN: so I'm putting my Riley and Brian story on hold for a while. And starting this one. So it's gonna be in first person so tell me if you'd prefer third.**

* * *

The world just ended, and I was wandering away from the wreckage that was my home. I turned to look back at my house, in sadness, Walkers surrounding it.

"Such a shame..." I mumbled, and continued walking away.

:: ::

"Hey, kid. You're a far way from home." A voice spoke behind me.

"Whose there?" I turned and came face to face with a tall man in his mid-thirties, with a small goatie.

"You good with a weapon?" The man spoke, completely ignoring my question.

"Not really, never had practice..." I looked at him.

"Name's Martinez. Whats yours?" The man looked at him in the eyes.

"Randall." I spoke my name.

"Randall..." Martinez shook his head. "Alright. I got others, we needed man power, so they sent me to find someone, follow me."

"Alright." I followed Martinez to a highway, where i saw about twenty five men, women, and children.

"You call this highway home?" I looked around. "Cozy."

"Just for now. Until we find some place better. You know?" A man a short while away spoke. "Names Maxwell, but you can call me Max. Nice to meet you. And may I ask of your name?"

"Randall." I spoke my name for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Get yourself situated." Martinez noticed the pack I was carrying. "Got anything in there?"

"Food, Water, not a lot though... And my father's old pistol." I spoke.

"Put it over there." Martinez pointed to a pile of supplies, and I did as instructed.

:: ::

The next morning I woke under a tree, and saw a girl with shoulder length red hair sitting beside me.

"Good morning newbie." She chuckled

"Ugh... Who are you..." I groaned.

"Rachel, and your Randall correct?" She looked at me.

"Yep..." I sat up and looked at her.

_Shes cute_, I thought.

"Martinez needs you." She walked away. I stood and walked to Martinez.

"Were going to gather supplies, I need you to train you for field work." Martinez smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2: Field Training

**AN: please review.**

* * *

"So where are we going to find supplies?" I asked, as we continued the walk through a field with tall grass, rising up to my waist.

"You'll see." Martinez seemed to smile, a smile that creeped me out to my very core.

"Sure..." I looked back, there were about five other people with us, including Maxwell and Rachel.

Martinez stopped short, causing me to bump into him. I opened my mouth to apolygize but he put a finger to his lip to silence me, I saw everyone else bring out their guns. I reached into my pack and brought out my dad's old pistol. I checked and realized there were only two bullets ready to be fired. Martinez handed me a machete, and nodded.

"These fuckers are attracted to sound, so we try to minimize the sound we make. Use hand to hand weapons when its only a few, if its a large group, use guns." Martinez whispered to me.

"Smart." I gripped the machete firmly, and turned in time to see a Walker tackle one of the guys in the back, and bite him, taking out a big chunk of flesh.

I ran at the Walker, swinging the machete downwards, stabbing the machete into its skull, one time, two times, three times, a last time. I knelt by the man, who was screaming and crying, trying to hold the bloodied wound from bleeding.

"You have to help him!" I looked at Martinez and the others but they all shook their head, and Martinez stepped forward, pointed the gun at the man's head, and fired. "You killed him!"

"He was already dead. I simply spared him the agony of coming back." Martinez began walking off again.

"What do you mean?" I stared at Martinez and stood.

"You don't know? The bites are what makes you turn. Once you're bit, you either die a slow and agonizing death, or someone is nice enough to blow your brains out." Martinez didn't look at me.

"What has this world come to..." Maxwell mumbled as he followed Martinez.

"It's depressing..." Rachel sighed, and followed, with me close behind.

:: ::

"Hey, Randall, psshh... Come here..." Martinez whispered a bit later when we entered a small town.

I walked closer and he pointed to a woman surrounded by Walkers. I looked and Martinez was taking aim. He shot but the bullet missed the Walkers and hit the woman, as she fell and was killed instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed at Martinez.

"A little distraction. Live bait, y'know?" Martinez looked at me and smiled.

"It's sick..." I looked at the Walkers as they knelt by the woman and began tearing the flesh from her bones.

"She was a lost cause, her screaming woulda attracted more." Martinez snuck past the Walkers and ran into a supply store with me, Maxwell, Rachel, and the other two people following.

Inside there were two dead bodies, a worker in the store and an elderly lady, the worker stood, turned to look at them, and moaned. He began to walk slowly closer and one of the unnamed men who went with them, ran at the worker, raising a mallet, smashing it's skull in.

"That's Ricardo. He used to be a constructor worker." Martinez informed me.

"Alright... and whose that?" I pointed to the other woman, standing beside Rachel.

"That's Rose." Martinez looked at me.

"Let's loot this shit hole!" Ricardo began filling his backpack with food and supplies.

"Charming..." Rose rolled her eyes.

After we finished looting the place, we exited and realized the Walkers around that woman were gone. Looking around, we saw them approaching us from the way we came, about ten in all.

"Run or kill?" I looked at Martinez.

"We stay and fight." Martinez picked up his metal baseball bat, and ran at one of the creatures, smashing its skull in.

I swung the machete, cutting another ones head in half. Rose stabbed a kitchen knife straight through another one's eye socket. Ricardo pushed one to the ground and got on him, sitting on his chest, smashing its skull in with five smashes of the mallet. Another Walker tackled Ricardo but was kicked off before he could injure Ricardo, and Rachel simply stomped his brains in. Maxwell pulled out a bow and arrow, taking aim and firing a single arrow into one's eye socket.

After all the beasts were dealt with, we smiled, and everyone but Martinez cheered.

"What the hell you cheering for? This ain't the Super Bowl!" Martinez looked at us angrily.

"Lighten up, Martinez." I walked to him and everyone gasped.

"Don't you dare tell me to lighten up!" Martinez almost yelled. "The dead come back to eat the living and you all think its right and dandy to cheer after kill what? Ten? There are millions more where that come from! Don't cheer until you kill the _very_ last one!"

I just looked at him, speechless, as he walked away and we all follow him back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

The group returned to camp, and set down the supplies. I looked over and sighed as Martinez walked away without a word.

"What's his deal?" One of the other survivors questioned, as we approached the group.

"He thinks we were wrong to cheer after killing a few monsters." I sighed.

"Well, we got a problem. Someone of the group has been stealing supplies for themselves. We need to find out who." The man spoke. "By the way, I don't think we've been fully introduced. Name's Lou."

"Oh alright... I'm Randall." I spoke, getting real tired of introductions.

"I got a few suspects. One is a girl whose been sneaking away from the group every few hours to God knows where. Her name's Ciara. Also, an ex convict who escaped jail in the confusion of the panic. Arrested for stealing from a jewelry store. His name is Louis." Lou listed off the suspects.

"Want me to go scoop around for evidence?" I looked at Lou.

"You're new here, noone would suspect you." Lou smiled.

"Smart." I mumbled.

"Good luck." Lou spoke as he turned and walked away.

:: ::

I approached the girl, whose name I now knew as Ciara as she was about to sneak away.

"Where are you going?" I looked at her skeptically.

"Out. Whats it to ya?" She glared at me.

"Just wondering. Mind telling me where you are going?" I looked her up and down, trying to see if she's hiding supplies.

"Yeah, I do mind." She got all defensive.

"What's that?" I saw a bulge under her sweatshirt.

"Nothing. Jeez, why you grilling me?" She coughed.

"Show me. Now, then you can go." I crossed my arms.

She suddenly turned and ran as fast as she could. I called for Lou, telling him I think I found the culprit. I chased Ciara, and finally caught up to her when she reached a small clearing in the forest, Lou caught up a second later. Ciara suddenly pulled a gun out of a holster and aimed at me.

"Step back..." Ciara aimed it at my head.

"Just drop it, Ciara..." Lou cautiously stepped forward, she spun and aimed it at his head.

"Lou?! You followed me too!?" Ciara stepped back, but kept the gun steadily aimed. "You both are just pedophiles right?"

"Pedophiles? Hah, no... Not quite miss Ciara, we know you stole the supplies." Lou stepped closer.

"No... It was you Lou!" Ciara aimed the gun at him, not flinching. "Or should I say Louis?"

"What?!" I turned to him.

"How'd you know..." His face darkened.

"Lou. Louis. Not too hard, Randall over here was too dumb to realize it." Ciara smiled.

"Hey!" I glared at her.

Lou turned and ran further into the forest, I went to follow him but Ciara held me back.

"I need to show you something. Follow me." Ciara held his hand tightly, and walked with him further into the forest, opposite of where Lou went.

They saw a Walker tied to a tree, his arms cut off.

"Whose this?" I looked at her as she let go. She turned away and took her sweat shirt off, and pulled out a bucket she was hiding. She tossed it to him and put her sweat shirt back on.

"My boyfriend." She sighed, and looked at the creature. "Died saving me from a few of those bastards!"

"Ciara, if you want him to move on, you need to put him out of his misery..." I took her gun, and aimed it at him. "Sorry."

I fired a single shot, and heard Ciara crying.


	4. Chapter 4: new arrivals

As Ciara and I were walking back to camp, we heard moaning. We spun and saw a ton of Walkers heading towards us from the forest, probably heard the gunshot. I grabbed her hand and ran to the camp, as we reached the camp, everyone turned to face us.

"What's the hurry?" Martinez walked up with Rose and Maxwell following.

"Bastards. A lot of them..." Ciara breathed.

"How many?" Martinez grabbed a pistol.

"A hundred, maybe two... Could be a thousand, we don't know!" I looked back as they saw the Walkers emerge from the woods.

"Holy shit..." Rose mumbled under her breath.

I ran and grabbed my dads pistol, as everyone scrambled to retrieve their weapons.

"Stay close! Don't separate!" Martinez was ordering.

I turned in time to see a Walker grab Maxwell and take a big chunk out of his neck. I shot the a Walker then walked to Maxwell as he was crying.

"Sorry man..." I shot him straight through the forehead

"I said stay together! That's how we live!" Martinez screamed.

I saw a Walker pin Rachel to a tree, she dropped her pistol as she struggled to get the beast off her. Suddenly the Walker fell with a bullet through it's head. She looked at her savior, and I was holding the gun pointing it at her head.

"Were you bit or scratched Rachel?" I asked, she shook her head. I handed her the gun back. "Good."

Suddenly, there was a rain of machine gun fire. The beasts fell one by one, until there was just one left, in which this guy ran up and stabbed the last one to death.

"Who are you." Martinez walked up.

"Just call me The Governor." The man spoke. Another man came through the trees and walked closer. "And this is Milton."

"Half our group... Gone... Lou, Maxwell..." Ricardo looked down.

"We will mourn them later." Martine sighed.

"Thank you, Governor, Milton." I bowed.

"We need to relocate, we know this place ain't safe anymore." Rachel walked up.

"Yeah." Martinez sighed. "You interested in joining us? You're more than welcome."

"Sure." Milton adjusted his glasses.

We all left the camp, to find a new home, now knowing, no place was ever truly safe nowadays.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Woodbury

A few months pass since the incident on the highway. We park all our cars on the side of a road. We see two guys fighting off Roamers. Martinez and Ricardo get out, killing the Roamers. One of the guys smile at them.

"Thank you... Names Tony." One of them spoke. "And this jackass is Dave."

:: ::

Dave and Tony joined the group, and they found a large town that looked peaceful enough.

"Yeah in grew up here. This place is Woodbury." Ricardo spoke.

"Welcome to Woodbury..." Tony mumbled sarcastically.

"We can make this place home." The governor spoke.

And so, it was there, that night, that Woodbury became made.

:: ::

A week passes and Martinez and Ricardo are building up a wall on the north side.

"Gotta prevent Roamers." Ricardo smiled.

Dave and Tony were drinking wine in chairs on the sidewalk, and laughing.

"Get to work, slackers." Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"Were on break." Tony smiled.

"Breaks over." I walk up. "Leader says he needs you guys helping Ricardo."

"Oh alright..." Dave sighed as they walked off:

"Thanks..." Rachel sighed.

"No prob." I smiled at her.

* * *

**AN: sorry this chapter is SOOOOOOO short, I have artist block on this story; sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Town

**AN: sorry for no update in so long, I was very busy.**

* * *

I walked up to Rachel and Rose.

"Martinez needs to see you ASAP." Rose looked at me.

"No hello? Not even a 'Good morning Randall, I see your looking good today.'? Nothing? Really?" I sigh and Rachel giggles. "Alright. Where is he?"

"By the liquor store." Rose pointed to Martinez who was standing in front of a liquor store with Dave, Tony, and Ricardo.

"What's up Martinez?" I walk up.

"Gov needs you, Ricardo, Tony, and Dave for a recon search. Milton spotted a town a few miles east." Martinez spoke.

"Thought you were in charge." I scoffed sarcastically.

"He's more fit to the task. If we had him before, maybe our losses wouldn't of been too bad. He's cunning, I tell you. I can read that 'bout him." Martinez looked at The Governor and Milton who were helping build up the south wall.

"Sure." I looked a t Martinez.

"Okay, Ricardo's in charge." Martinez walked off to help The Governor and Milton.

:: ::

We parked about a mile from the town.

"Were stopping here?" Tony looked at Ricardo, who had been driving.

"Yeah, will be easier to get out if we aren't surrounded by Roamers." Ricardo used the new name they decided to give the undead.

"Smart." Dave mumbled sarcastically.

On the way into the town, I held back with Tony.

"Don't tell me, you believe that governor guy is alright in the head." Tony whispered so Ricardo and Dave wouldn't hear.

"I don't. Him and that Milton dude are not right... They look sketchy..." I whispered back. "But you heard Martinez. He's our new leader."

"I know." Tony sighed.

:: ::

We reached the town, and saw a pharmacy, a bar, and a few other stores. As well as a few Roamers.

"Keep notes. The bar is right there." Dave whispered to Tony.

"Take what you need." Ricardo spoke as we entered a pharmacy.

I jumped over a counter and saw a Roamer with his skull bashed open.

"This seems fresh... It happened recently." Ricardo walked over.

"We aren't alone here then?" Tony looked around himself.

"No. We may be. They may have just been passing through. Could be miles away by now if they got a car." Ricardo reassured Tony.

"Okay good." Tony sighed.

"Son of a... Well you guys ain't biters now are yah?" A voice behind them spoke. Ricardo spun and aimed his gun at whoever it was. A tall man, missing his right hand was standing there.

"Who are you?" Dave took aim with his rifle.

"You might wanna lower that." The stranger took a step forward, but Tony also took aim with a pistol. The strange looked from one to the other, smiling slightly. "You guys got fight in ya still."

"State your name!" Ricardo ordered at him.

"Names... Dixon. Merle Dixon." The stranger extended his left hand for greeting but when Tony took it the man grabbed him, putting him into a headlock. "Shoot me you pussies. And you will be losing one of your own."

"Let him go... Merle was it?" Ricardo spoke cautiously as he lowered his pistol to the counter top. Dave gently set his rifle down.

"You got a camp 'round here or just passin' through? And don't lie, I can tell when a pussys lyin'." Merle smirked.

"A few miles down the road... It's Safe... Just let our friend go, and we will lead you there..." Ricardo tried to reason.

Merle looked at them for what seemed like eternity but slowly let go of the man.

"Now follow us..." I spoke as we left. Dave and Tony walking with Merle in between just in case.

:: ::

When we all got back to Woodbury. And the Governor saw the newcomer, he ran to us.

"Welcome. And your name would be?" Governor extended his hand.

"Merle. Merle Dixon." The man shook the leaders hand.

"We got a nurse, she could give you some painkillers for your stump. And maybe we could make you a new hand." The governor smiled. "Milton! Start building a robotic hand!"

"Alright!" The boy ran off.

"And you are?" Merle stared at the leader.

"Just call me the Governor." The man nodded at him and walked away. "Randall go show him to the nurse."

I lead the new man to the nurses station and told the nurse how we met him. The governor and Milton came in a bit later with Martinez.

"Were you with a group before this?" Milton spoke.

"One..." Merle looked at him. "What's it to you?"

"Why are you not with them?" Martinez asked.

"I got left behind, on the roof of a store. My brother was in the group. If he was there he woulda beat those pussys asses." Merle looked at them and flinched when they attached the new hand.

"Okay, your safe now. What are the odds your brother and the rest of them are even alive." The Governor walked out.

"Ouch..." I mumbled.

"He's always that charming?" Merle asked.

"Pretty much." I chuckled.

* * *

**AN: Tell me if I'm messing up Merle's personality.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Search

**AN: sorry I hadn't updated. Pleas review!**

* * *

Merle walked up to me, Ciara, and Rachel.

"Wheres Gov?" Merle asked.

"What's it to ya?" Ciara challenged him.

"Better watch your tongue missy." Merle smirked.

"Why you-" Ciara looked like she was about to attack Merle, but Rachel held her back.

"Do you want that robotic hand shoved up your ass?!" Rachel hissed in her ear.

"Ow..." Ciara shivered.

"You two are a piece of work... Follow me merle." I spoke and walked off with him following.

:: ::

We found The Governor with Milton and Martinez, fixing up the South Wall, which was nearly perfect.

"Hey Gov?" Merle asked.

"Better be important." Gov looked up.

"I'm going to find my brother, Daryl." Merle said certainly.

"Fine. Take Randall with you as back up" Gov ordered.

"Great... Babysitting." Merle groaned. "Alright but if you slow me down you'll end up with a knife in your ass."

:: ::

We walked through the town From before. And saw a red car parked out there, near the bar. Merle went to investigate but I pulled him Back.

"Let's keep going..." I whispered, and we snuck past the back way.

We saw a farm still standing tall, looking at it, we smiled.

"At least not every place is overrun. Let's leave them be." I looked at the farm and saw a woman tending to the chickens, a teen boy finishing digging graveS.

"Let's tell Gov bout the car by the bar. Way too close to our doorstep." Merle hissed and they made their way back to Woodbury.

:: ::

"Hey gov? There are survivors in the town we found." I walked up.

"Too close to us. Martinez, Ricardo, Randall, Merle, Tony, and Dave go investigate." Gov ordered.

* * *

**AN: You know what next part is ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

**An: finally! This chapter**

* * *

After they arrived at the town, no one noticed that Dave and Tony separated from the group.

"Wheres Dave and Tony?" I whispered to Ricardo.

"Their gone? Shit." Ricardo mumbled.

Suddenly the group stopped when they heard a gunshot. Followed by three more.

"Wheres Dave and Tony?" Ricardo walked past the bar doors.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?!" Martinez walks to the door. He tries to open it, but a body pressed against it.

"Someone's in there." I whispered.

"Yo is anyone in there?! We don't want trouble!" Ricardo called in. "We are just looking for our friends! This place is crawling with corpses! If you could help us not get killed, we'd really appreciate it!"

"They drew on us! We had no choice!" A voice yelled out.

"They killed Dave and Tony..." I mumbled.

Suddenly Martinez shot through the window with a shotgun.

"Get on that roof, Randall." Ricardo pointed. I ran and once up there I was shooting from the roof as a sniper.

I looked over and saw Roamers heading to us. Martinez drove up in a pick up truck.

"let's go!" He called up.

"Wheres Ricardo?!" I called down.

"They got him! Let's go!" Martinez ordered.

I jumped down but missed and landed on a spike, my leg going clean through.

"Shit..." I mumbled, tears going down my cheek.

"I'm sorry!" Martinez drove off.

"No! Wait... Please!" I begged.

One of the strangers ran to me, followed by an old man and a skinny Asian guy.

"Rick we must leave him." The elderly man spoke.

"He's just a kid!" The man named Rick hissed I was yelling and crying in pain. "Stop yelling or I will shoot you!"

"That may be the answer." the old man sighed.

"Guys hurry!" the Asian guy was shooting Roamers.

"We need to cut around the bone. He's gonna lose his lower leg." The old man pointed.

"No no no no! Please!" I cried and begged.

The old man wrapped a bandana around my leg, as the Asian kid put his hand over my mouth.

"We have no time Hershel!" Rick yelled, Hershel, and the Asian kid ran to the car and got in. Rick stopped by me, and sighed. He used his hand to rip my leg out of the spike. I screamed louder than Ive ever screamed before.


End file.
